medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Through the Eyes of Evil/Transcript
NOTE: This mission does not have an ending cutscene. Opening Cutscene Lena: I know how this works. You make a million promises. Get Bella's hopes up. We start making plans and then you start taking calls in the other room and you disappear. The cutscene starts out with a shot of Preacher on his cellphone looking out a window. Preacher: This isn't that. Lena? (quietly to himself) Dammit. Lena, Preacher's wife, hangs up on him as they were talking to each other through their phones. Preacher lightly tosses his cellphone onto his bed. Afterwards, he looks outside the same window, where he sees Lena and Isabella, his daughter, down in the street. He then does a some pushups until his phone begins to ring, prompting him to pick it up. Preacher: Why did you hang up on me? Lena: I'm driving, there was a tunnel. Preacher: You're driving and talking? Is she in the car? Lena: I'm not driving. Preacher: Who's driving? Lena: (sigh) My dad. Next question. Preacher: I'm sorry. Lena: Sorry. Sorry. Always sorry. Preacher: I don't want to fight. Lena: You live for it. The camera cuts to black for a bit before cutting to the interior of an office as a man picks up a handheld radio. The man is revealed to be Dusty, although his face is hidden from the camera throughout the cutscene. Dusty: Mother, Dusty. What the hell just happened with your little OP? Mother: No idea. Standard demolition stuff. Next thing we know it's raining containers and we're in a shoot out with a goddamn helicopter. We're pretty certain it wasn't the harbor patrol. Dusty walks in front of a poster board, with notes taped to it saying words such as "SUPPORT", "LEADERSHIP", and "TARGETS". Dusty: No it wasn't. SIGINT hits are lighting up from Manila to East Africa. You pissed somebody off with the fireworks show. The camera cuts to one of the computer monitor's on Dusty's desk (with "MAKO" written on tape at the bottom), showing communication pings happening in various parts of the world illustrating Dusty's point to Mother. Mother: Any ideas who? Dusty: That's a pretty long list, brother. What do you say you do OGA a favor and stick around that port? See if we can whittle that list down. Mother: Nahh This is outside the Navy's wheelhouse, Dusty. We'd need approval from pretty high up. Dusty: Got it already. Mother: Course you did. What are your local assets telling you? Dusty: We had a guy, code name Argyrus. Deep in a cell in the Arabian Peninsula. Mother: You had a guy... Dusty: Well, we haven't heard from him in months. That's what's scary. He could be dead, could be flipped, could be anywhere. The camera cuts to the same monitor as Dusty sits down at his desk, showing Argyrus' profile and information, before fading to black. Move To The Shooting Range "ARGYRUS" The camera pans away from a television as it shows a man, working for the Al-Qaeda as a commander, walking around the room. OGA ASSET "ARGYRUS" SOMEWHERE IN YEMEN SOUTH-WEST Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) I do not know how you arrived to this place. That is unimportant. What is important is the infidels are at our door, and have taken from us. To be part of our cause you must prove worthy. We shall see. We shall see... The brothers you will meet are my instructors. They will train you in weapons and tactics. Some of you may be selected for advanced training to carry the jihad to the infidel lands. Now is the time to show your quality. The player now takes control of Argyrus, as he is being led through a training course set up by Al-Qaeda. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Move. Inside. Argyrus makes his way to a room, which has two wooden beams blocking his path. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Crawl under the barbed wire. Argyrus crouches to get past the first beam, and goes into prone to get past the other one. He then climbs over a wooden fence before entering the shooting range. Practice Your Weapons Shoot At Dummy Target Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) You have a variety of weapons to use against the infidels. Argyrus shoots at the training target right in front of him. Shoot Through Your Scope Argyrus then shoots at a target further away after aiming down the sights of his AKS-74U. Throw Grenade At The Dummy Targets Argyrus throws a grenade at the three rear-most targets in the range, destroying them. Get Ammo From Your Ally Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Approach your brother to resupply you ammunition. Argyrus walks up towards an Al-Qaeda operative to get ammunition from him. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) You passed this test. Proceed to the door for your next test. Practice Firing From Cover Crouch Behind Cover Argyrus moves on to another room, where he takes cover behind a propped-up wall. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Move to the cover position and ready yourself to fire on the targets. Shoot At Dummy Targets Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Fire on the targets at the back of the range. Shoot all the targets you see. Argyrus peeks and leans around the cover to shoot the targets (four, to be exact) without getting hit by the machine gun being fired at him. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) We have another test for you. Enter the next room to begin. Complete The Final Challenge Argyrus enters the next room. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Your final test will be timed. Complete it as quick as you can. All targets must be eliminated in order to complete the test. Argyrus starts the challenge, which takes place inside a mockup of a commercial airliner that is populated with targets the he must shoot in order to complete the challenge as fast as he can. There are also targets (marked in blue instead of red) that he cannot shoot or else he will be penalized. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Eliminate all the targets! Argyrus makes his way to the second floor of the mockup. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) You have standing targets! A target appears right in front of Argyrus, prompting him to knife it. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) Take out the targets! Argyrus then encounters a door with another Al-Qaeda operative standing nearby. He must breach the door along with the operative to get to the end of the challenge. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) You must breach the door with your brother. Argyrus takes out the last two targets in the mockup's cockpit, completing the challenge. Missing targets adds time, while getting headshots on them reduces it. If the time is over 40 seconds, but under 1 minute and 10 seconds: Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) You are average. But we need you for our cause. If the time is under 40 seconds: Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) You have impressed us. There is room for you in our cause. The commander comes up to talk to Argyrus as there are two doorways on both sides. Al-Qaeda Commander: (in Arabic) If you choose left you will return to training. If you choose right you will begin the battle. Argyrus chooses to go right, if the player doesn't want to retry the challenge, to end the mission. Mission Ends Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Transcripts